Notas en clases
by CynthiaMellark
Summary: Hermione recibe una nota durante su examen, lo que comienza como un pedido ¿Podría terminar uniendo a estas dos personas? ¿O tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, por primera vez, estoy publicando una historia escrita por mi.  
Y tenía que ser un Dramione obviamente._

 _La historia no se cuantos capítulos sean, por ahora tengo escritos un par de capítulos. Todos van a ser pequeños drabbles ._

 _Como saben soy nueva como escritora, así que probablemente tenga un par de errores. Por lo que espero que me avisen si cometo un error garrafal.  
También si alguna, le gustaría betear la historia, es bienvenida.  
Sin más que decir, espero que les guste._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R, yo solo los pido prestados._**

 **Semana 1**

Se encontraba resolviendo tranquilamente el examen de Aritmancia, cuando de repente, sintió como un trozo de papel golpeaba su brazo y caía sobre la mesa.

"Pero que demonios" pensó.

Miró haca arriba, para ver si alguien lo había notado. Pero todos parecían concentrados realizando el examen, y la profesora, se encontraba leyendo lo que parecía, otra estúpida novela romántica. Muy cuidadosamente abrió el papel y lo leyó.

 _ **Granger, pásame la tres.**_

 _ **D.M**_

¿D.M? No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, Premio Anual y su compañero de torre. Miró hacia su dirección, se encontraba sentado extrañamente a su lado ese día, pero como había estado tan ansiosa por el examen, no le había dado importancia.

Dió vuelta el trozo de papel y escribió.

 _ **¿Qué rayos? No pienso pasarte ninguna respuesta Malfoy.**_

 _ **Hazlo por ti mismo.**_

 _ **No te hará mal usar el cerebro para variar.**_

 _ **H.G**_

Lo mandó en su dirección y continuo escribiendo. Unos minutos más tarde recibió otro.

 _ **No quería llegar a medidas extremas Granger, pero si me lo pasas, tendrás el honor de recibir un beso mío.**_

 _ **Dale, pasame la tres.**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **Por Merlín.**_

 _ **Antes de recibir un beso tuyo prefiero besar a un Hipogrifo.**_

 _ **Ahora, deja de molestarme. Estoy intentando concentrarme.**_

 _ **H.G**_

 _ **Vamos Granger, se que te mueres por uno de mis besos.**_

 _ **Ahora, pásame lo que te pedí.**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **Vamos Granger.**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **Grangeeeer**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **¿La 1 es 14?**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **:(**_

 _ **D.M**_

 _ **Maldición, tendré que pedírselo a Theo.**_

 _ **D.M**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas tardes/ noches a todos. Me he escapado de los estudios un momento y les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia._

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo._

 _Cuando termine de rendir los parciales, voy a actualizar nuevamente. Las que quieran prender alguna velita el jueves por mi, es bienvenida._

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que dejaron un review,o dieron follow a la historia.

* * *

 **Semana 2**

 **Nott será muy bueno en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y en Encantamientos, pero déjame decirte que en Aritmancia apesta.**

 **D.M**

 **Por Merlín.**

 **¿Ahora si me hablas? (Escribes mejor dicho)**

 **Bien que en la semana no me dirijiste la palabra.**

 **Solo dejame trabajar en paz, Malfoy.**

 **PD: ¿Porque sigues sentandote conmigo?**

 **H.M**

 **No sabía que me extrañabas tanto.**

 **Sabía que era irresistible, pero no creí que caerias tan rápido Granger, me sorprendes.**

 **Pd: Me encanta sentarme contigo, por eso lo hago.**

 **D.M**

 **No se de donde sacas esas ideas.**

 **Pero déjame aclarártelo, NO TE EXTRAÑÉ, en lo absoluto.**

 **La semana fue tan tranquila, que apenas pensé en ti,**

 **Te lo repito, deja de escribirme.**

 **H.G**

 **¿Así que no lo quieres admitir?**

 **Por mi esta bien, los dos sabemos la verdad.**

 **Te dejaré en paz cuando me pases la 4.**

 **D.M**

 **Bien. La cuatro es 27.**

 **H.G**

 **Gracias :)**

 **D.M**

 **No hacía falta esa nota.**

 **H.G**

 **Cierto.**

 **D.M**

 **= O**

 **D.M**

 **Lo siento, no quería que te golpeara en el ojo :(**

 **D.M**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy aprobé el examen de Anatomía, así que me dio tiempo para escribir este pequeño capítulo.

Como es tan corto, el fin de semana voy a actualizar, ya esta casi terminado por lo que muy seguramente lo suba.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Pauli Jean Malfoy** por desearme buena vibra para el examen. Muchas gracias y por suerte aprobé.

Ahora si, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Semana 2, mismo día.**

 **Me mentiste**

 **D.M**

 **¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?**

 **H.G**

 **La 4, no es 27.**

 **Al parecer, no eres la bruja mas brillante de nuestra generación.**

 **D.M**

 **Si lo dices tú, entonces debe ser cierto.**

 **H.G**

 **¿Porqué me mentiste? No me gusta que me mientan.**

 **D.M**

 **¿Ya no vas a responder mis notas?**

 **Se que las estas leyendo. Te estoy viendo**

 **D.M**

 **Quedamos así, Granger.**

 **D.M**

 **=(**

 **D.M**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tienen nuevamente un capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Semana 3**

La 1 es 13 ¿No?

D.M

Creí que no me dirigirías mas la palabra.

H.G

Lo pensé mejor, y no quería privarte el placer de mi compañía.

Después de todo te perdono, Granger.

D.M

Mejor dicho, no querías privarte de mi tarea.

H.G

Eso, viene con tu encanto.

D.M

…

H.G

:)

D.M

Bien, la 1 es 13. Felicidades.

H.G

¿En serio? Vaya, mi vista sigue siendo buena.

D.M

¿Estas diciéndome que te copiaste?

H.G

Copiar es una palabra muy fuerte.

Digamos que te pedí permiso en mi cabeza.

No quería molestarte, parecías muy concentrada.

D.M

¿No querías molestarme?

Vaya, "gracias" por tu consideración.

H.G

No me lo agradezcas.

Vivo para servirte.

D.M

Honestamente, ¿Porqué no vas a la biblioteca, tomas un libro y te pones a estudiar?

H.G

¿Es un ofrecimiento Granger?

¿Que te parece mañana a las 18:00 hs?

D.M

¿Mañana no puedes?

Entones el Jueves.

D.M

¿Qué te parece el sábado?

D.M

Parece que en este momento estas ocupada, no te preocupes.

Nos ponemos de acuerdo en la semana.

D.M


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todo aquellos que comentaron en el último capítulo y le dieron follow a la historia, realmente me motivan mucho.

* * *

 **Semana 4 - Lunes**

Te estuve esperando el sábado todo la tarde en la biblioteca.

¿Lo olvidaste?

D.M

¿Era enserio?

Creí que era una broma.

H.G

Claro que era enserio.

D.M

Oh, lo lamento Malfoy.

Pensé que se trataba de una broma, no creí que lo decías en serio.

H.G

Malfoy, realmente lo siento.

H.G

¿Porque ya no me respondes?

H.G

No te enojes conmigo.

H.G

¿Y si te digo cuanto da la 1?

H.G

¿Vas a seguir molesto?

H.G

= (

H.G

¿Que te parece si nos juntamos hoy a las 18:00 hs para estudiar?

H.G

¿En serio?

D.M

Claro = )

H.G

Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a faltar Granger.

D.M

Nunca mas.

H.G


	6. Chapter 6

**Semana 4** \- **Lunes**

 **Clase de Encantamientos**

Hola, Mione.

 **Harry**

Hey, Harry.

¿Hay algún problema?

 **Hermione**

Hay algo que he notado estos últimos días, que me preocupa.

 **Harry**

Me estas asustando Harry.

 **Hermione**

¿Porque Malfoy se sienta contigo en todas las clases de Aritmancia?

¿Esta molestándote?

Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

 **Harry**

¡Ah!, es eso.

Solo le estoy ayudando en algunos temas.

No tienes porque preocuparte.

 **Hermione**

¿Qué? ¿Estas ayudando a Malfoy?

 **Harry**

No veo cual es el problema Harry, o acaso yo no te ayudo cuando apareces a último momento con los deberes.

 **Hermione**

Si, lo se. Y te lo agradezco.

Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy.

Malfoy.

La persona que nos insultó desde que pusimos un pie en Hogwarts.

El que te llama sangre sucia constantemente.

No entiendo porque lo estas ayudando.

 **Harry**

Se perfectamente quien es Malfoy, y también, todo lo que nos hizo.

No hace falta recordarmelo.

Pero desde que somo Premios Anuales podemos decir que tenemos un trato mas cordial.

Ya no me insulta, ni me molesta. (Tachón "al menos que necesite mi tarea")

 **Hermione**

Ya lo se, pero me es imposible no preocuparme.

Sabes que te quiero mucho Mione, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

 **Harry**

Yo también te quiero.

No tienes porque preocuparte.

Todo esta bajo control Harry.

 **Hermione**

* * *

 **Bonus**

 **Mismo Día - Clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras**

Presta atención, rubio teñido.

No quiero enterarme que algo malo le suceda a Hermione.

Porque si le llega a suceder algo,si veo una sola lagrima, o escucho una maldita queja.

Te la veras conmigo.

Estas avisado.

 **H.P**

No se de que estas hablando Potter y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces,

PD: ¿Estas insinuando que mi sedoso y maravilloso pelo platino no es natural?

Obviamente estas hablando desde la envidia.

Yo lo estaría si tuviera ese pajoso y desordenado intento de pelo que se encuentra sobre tu cabeza.

 **Draco Malfoy**

* * *

 **Ya era hora de que aparezcan algunos nuevo personajes. Sin duda alguna Harry se preocupa mucho por Hermione.**

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que aparezca alguien en particular? Estoy abierta a sus sugerencias.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miércoles – Aritmancia**

Hola, Granger.

 **D.M**

Siempre me pregunto ¿Porque no me saludas cuando llegas?

¿Porqué debe ser todo através de una nota?

Pd: Hola, Malfoy.

 **H.G**

Para no perder la costumbre.

Además, te encanta que te envie notas en clases, no lo niegues.

 **D.M**

Realmente eres imposible.

¿Que quieres?

 **H.G**

Porque siempre tengo que necesitar algo.

¿No puedo simplemente querer hablar contigo?

 **D.M**

Repito, ¿Que es lo que quieres?

 **H.G**

Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un problema con el ejercicio 3.

Pero no te sientas obligada a ayudarme.

No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

 **D.M**

Pasame la hoja para verlo.

 **H.G**

Ya esta Malfoy, te equivocaste al sumar 35 + R en el total.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de leer los otros resultados y realmente debo felicitarte.

 **H.G**

Por Merlín Granger, acaso dudabas de mi.

Dime algo que no pueda hacer.

 **D.M**

¿El ejercicio 3?

 **H.G**

Muy graciosa, Granger.

 **D.M**

;)

 **H.G**

* * *

 _ **Tal vez, para algunas vaya un poco lento, pero dentro de poco estos dos van a tener más acción.**_ _ **Deben esperar.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la duda que surgió, aclaro que los chicos están en Séptimo año y Voldemort fue derrotado algunos años atrás. Por lo tanto todos están cursando Séptimo año normalmente.**_

 _ **Hermione y Draco son Premios Anuales, con la excepción de que no comparten torre.**_

 _ **Cualquier otra duda que tengan pueden consultarme.**_

 _ **Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, así que actualizaré en pocos días, y también para aquellas personas que sigan "Encuentro en San Valentín" les cuento que me estoy poniendo al día, así que pronto tendrán actualización.**_

 _ **Ahora si, besos a todos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Semana 5 – Lunes**

 **Clase de Aritmancia**

Hey, Malfoy :)

 **H.G**

Por Merlín, estoy alucinando.

Hermione Granger acaba de escribirme, y encima utilizó una sonrisa.

Definitivamente este debe ser mi día.

 **D.M**

Necesito pedirte un favor.

 **H.G**

¡Ajá!, lo sabía.

Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos, Granger?

 **D.M**

Necesito que le pases un mensaje a Theo de mi parte.

 **H.G**

¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ THEO?

¿ESTAS HABLANDO DE NOTT?

¿Qué nesecitas de él?

¿Y desde cuando son tan cercanos ustedes dos?

 **D.M**

Si, estoy hablando de Theodoro Nott.

Tu amigo, compañero de Slytherin.

 **H.G**

Se perfectamente quien es él.

Pero tú, aún no respondes mis preguntas.

 **D.M**

¿Cuál es el problema, Malfoy?

Siempre nos encontramos en la biblioteca, y el otro día comento que tenía un libro que podría serme útil para pociones.

 **H.G**

¿Estudián juntos? ¿Desde cuando?

¿Y porque yo no estaba enterado de esto?

 **D.M**

No lo entiendo, ¿Porqué tendrias que estarlo?

¿Vas a hacerme el favor o no?

 **H.G**

¡NO!

 **D.M**

¿No?

Bueno, tendré que preguntarselo cuando terminé la clase.

 **H.M**

¡NO!

Me entendiste mal, Granger.

No se lo voy a pedir, porque no hará falta.

Yo te daré todo los libros que necesites.

 **D.M**

Vaya,¿Es enserio, Malfoy?

 **H.G**

Claro, considérelo una retribución por toda tu ayuda en Aritmancia.

Pasame la lista de los libros que necesitas y te los conseguiré.

 **D.M**

No se por donde comenzar.

¡Muchas Gracias!

 **H.G**

No hay de que.

 **D.M**

* * *

Dime algo Nott, ¿Desde cuando tú y Hermione son tan cercanos?¿Porqué estudian juntos en la biblioteca?

Y lo mas importante de todo. ¿Porqué yo no estaba enterado de esto?

Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar nosotros dos.

 **D.M**

 **(Futuro ex-amigo si no aclaramos esto)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jueves – Clase de Encantamientos**

Hey hermano, te noto extraño últimamente.

 **B.Z**

¿Extraño? Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.

¿Solo es cerveza de mantequilla lo que tomas por las noches?

 **D.M**

¿Imaginaciones mías?

Vamos, admite que no eres el mismo de siempre.

Incluso puedo hacer una lista.

 **B.Z**

¿Una lista? Muy bien, comienza.

 **D.M**

1.- Ya no sales con chicas.

Stephanie me volvió loco porque nunca saliste con Emma como habían quedado.

 **B.Z**

¿Stephanie? ¿Emma? ¿Quiénes demonios son?

 **D.M**

Las Ravenclaw que estuvimos persiguiendo durante una semana hace algún tiempo atrás.

 **B.Z**

Aaah ya recuerdo, es la que te tiraste el mes pasado ¿no?

¿Qué mierda me importa lo que quieran?

 **D.M**

Muy Bien

2.- Ya no sales mas de cacería conmigo.

 **B.Z**

¿Es que acaso necesitas ayuda para conseguir alguna sobra?

 **D.M**

Yo no necesito tu ayuda, para tu información, este cuerpecito candente puede conseguir lo que quiera solo.

 **B.Z**

3.- No se que sucedió, pero el lunes casi matas a Theo.

No dejaste de lanzarle miradas furiosas en todo el día, y cuando subí a la habitación a la noche le estabas gritando.

¿Porqué tan enojado con él?

 **B.Z**

Lo que sucedió entre Theo y yo es un problema que solo nos atañe a nosotros dos.

¿Entendido?

 **D.M**

Muy bien, después me dices que no estas raro.

 **B.Z**

4.- Por último y no menos importante, me llegó el rumor de que estuviste con Granger el sábado pasado en la biblioteca.

¿Se puede saber que hacías con el ratón de la biblioteca?

¿Y desde cuando vas a allí?

 **B.Z**

¿Qué demonios te importa?

Y encima, si me vieron en la biblioteca ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?

¿Un baile erótico para Pince?

No digas estupideces que no estoy de humor.

Y deja de molestarme.

 **D.M**

Okay hermano, solo una cosa más.

¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado a Hongsmeade?

Tengo en mente a dos Ravenclaw que están a punto caramelo

;)

 **B.Z**

No puedo, ya tengo planes, tal vez la próxima.

 **D.M**

* * *

Malfoy ¿Finalmente nos encontramos el sábado a las 15:00 hs en la biblioteca?

 **H.G**

Por supuesto, Granger.

Te voy a estar esperando ;)

 **D.M**


End file.
